Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fluid containers and particularly to a multiple chamber stackable cup or bottle having an air space separation between the two chambers and a rotatable cap with a single spout thereon or a stationary cap with multiple openings, one for each chamber, which communicate with the interior of only one of the chambers at a time.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address drink contains from multiple compartments. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Patent Application #20060175350, published Aug. 10, 2006 by Abramson; shows a multi-compartment container. This invention includes a container and method for dispensing a single liquid out of the container that can store more than one liquid. The container includes a first compartment to store a first liquid and a second compartment to store a second liquid. The container also includes an opening and a rotatable piece having a liquid release opening. The container additionally includes a control connected to the rotatable piece enabling the first liquid or the second liquid to be dispensed from the opening of the container by rotating the rotatable piece so that the liquid release opening aligns with one of the first compartment and the second compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,767, issued Nov. 23, 2004 to Nicholas, indicates a container assembly for storing and dispensing food items and beverages having a vessel and a removable lid. The vessel defines a longitudinal axis and has a first tongue and groove member. The removable lid has a lid aperture for accessing an interior of the vessel, and a complementary mating second tongue and groove member that is rotatable with the lid about the longitudinal axis and relative to the first tongue and groove member of the vessel between a lid secured configuration and a lid releasing configuration. In the lid secured configuration, the tongue and groove members fully engage one another, preventing longitudinal movement of the lid member relative to the vessel. In the lid releasing configuration, the tongue and groove members are configured so as to permit longitudinal movement of the lid member relative to the vessel, and such that the lid member is removable from the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,786, issued Jun. 2, 1998 to John, is for a multi-compartment baby bottle having a container that is divided into multiple compartments by a series of vertically extending partitions radiating from the central axis of the container. A nipple is attached to a collar which in turn, is attachable to the mouth of the container. The nipple includes a base portion having an aperture radially offset from the central axis of the nipple and which is adapted to register with only one of the compartments depending upon the relative angular orientation of the nipple and the collar. A series of L-shaped slots is provided on the collar with the slots being evenly spaced about the periphery of the collar and with the number thereof corresponding to the number of internal compartments in the container. The inside surface of the nipple sidewall carries a like number of projections evenly spaced about the inside periphery thereof and adapted to engage corresponding L-shaped slots on the collar. To change the angular orientation of the nipple and collar, the nipple is counter-rotated to unlock and disengage the projections from the slots. The nipple may then be rotated to a new relative angular position relative to the collar, and locked relative to the collar by causing the projections to engage the slots in the new orientation. Each time the relative angular orientation of the nipple is changed relative to the collar, the aperture in the base portion registers with a different vertical compartment thereby allowing the fluid only in that compartment to be discharged through the nipple.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,627, issued Apr. 6, 1999 to Storey, shows an apparatus, adapted for use with commercial sales containers containing dry powdered or granular materials, for metered dispensing of portions of the container volume, while sealing the container between uses. A divider comprising multiple vanes is inserted into a container. The vanes run generally vertically and contact the bottom and inner wall of the container when in place, forming a plurality of compartments within the container. The upper edges of the vanes are substantially even with the top edge of the container. The divider is made of flexible, washable material. A lid having a circumferential distensible lip snaps atop the container, the lower surface of the lid contacting the upper edges of the vanes. The lid may be rotated while in place atop the container, and has an opening which may be aligned over one of the compartments formed by the divider. A generally funnel-shaped top attaches to the lid, with a sealing cap permitting sealed storage of the container between servings. By rotating the lid and funnel top assembly to align the opening over one of the compartments, the contents of the compartment may be poured out while retaining the powdered materials in the remaining compartments in the container. In one embodiment, the apparatus is especially adapted for use with commercial sales containers of powdered infant food (“baby formula”).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,586, issued Jun. 27, 2000 to Hanneman, discloses a combination cup and food container for holding a liquid beverage and a dry food snack in a single unit. The combination cup and food container includes a container having an open top and a partition dividing the container into a pair of compartments. A lid substantially covers the top of the container. The lid has an upwardly extending mouth spout forming an opening through the lid. The mouth spout is positioned above a first of the compartments of the container to permit liquids in the first compartment to pass through the mouth spout. The lid has a hole there through. The hole of the lid is positioned above a second of the compartments of the container. The lid has a flap substantially covering the hole of the lid. The flap is pivotally coupled to the lid.
Two U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,289 issued May 19, 1998 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,561 issued Dec. 31, 1996 to Ness, concern a portable food container and method for storing and dispensing dry and liquid food. The container allows an individual to consume a combination of dry cereal and cold milk in a remote location away from the kitchen without the use of a bowl and a spoon. The portable food container is inverted to allow dry cereal to flow therefrom, and squeezed to allow milk to flow therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,052, issued Jan. 14, 1997 to McGee, provides a baby bottle with two separate fluid chambers. The divided fluid container allows the storage of two fluids, such as milk and juice, in a single baby bottle. A stopper, attached to an annular flange of a flexible nipple, is inserted into the opening of the cavity on one side of the bottle, preventing passage of fluid. A threaded collar, similar that used with prior art baby bottles, presses the flange of the nipple against the rim of the bottle, making a fluid-tight seal. A ring, supported by a stem connected to an anchor inside the stopper, allows the user to remove the stopper when desired, after removal of the threaded collar. The stopper may then be inserted into the opening of the second side of the bottle. The nipple, attached to the stopper, tends to prevent the stopper from being forced all the way into either half of the bottle.
Two U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,097 issued Aug. 15, 2006 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,573 issued Aug. 3, 2004 to Kazarian, indicate a multi-chambered container fluid selection valve for use with a multi-chambered fluid container having outlet openings in communication with the fluid container chambers. The selection valve utilizes an outer housing having a bore for receiving a fluid from the multi-chambered container. An upper gasket engages an inner surface of the outer housing and an inner housing having intake ports that interface with the upper gasket, permitting communication between the outer housing and the fluid container. A spring detent is disposed upon the inner housing with protruding pins that ride upon a rotating detent ring. When the housing and the detent ring rotate, the pins enter radial grooves causing the housing to remain at a desired location. A closure assembly is snapped onto the inner housing to permit a fluid path to be formed between a specific compartment in the container and the bore in the outer housing.
U.S. Patent Application #20060131311, published Jun. 22, 2006 by Wang, is for a dual beverage container including a container body, dual pull tabs, and a partition such that two different beverages may be contained in one container.
U.S. Patent Application #20060021996, published Feb. 2, 2006 by Scott, provides a multi-chambered drink bottle for separately containing and delivering to the mouth of the user two or more liquids. Some embodiments comprise a mixing chamber wherein the liquids are mixed prior to being discharged through an orifice. Deformable containers permit the liquids to be delivered or forced into the mixing chamber by squeezing the sides of the bottle. In certain embodiments, check valves are provided to prevent the flow of liquid from the mixing chamber into the separate liquid containers.
U.S. Patent Application #20060065660, published Mar. 30, 2006 by Kalaouze, shows a multi-compartment fluid storage device allowing for multiple configurations to provide for different ratios of stored fluids. The device allows for each fluid to be stored separately from another until the container is opened or until each fluid is ready to be dispensed from said container. Further, multiple configurations provide for one or more tab member combinations to be in communication with each storage combination.
U.S. Patent Application #20070029275, published Feb. 8, 2007 by Hantman, claims a multiple chamber container. A diagonally divided bottle is disclosed, wherein the bottle includes at least two bottle sections separately formed, each bottle section including a bottom wall and outer wall extending therefrom defining a chamber. At least one portion of the outer wall of each bottle section has a portion adapted to mate with the portion of another bottle section. The mated portions of the bottle sections form at least one common wall. The common wall is arranged at an angle diagonal to a plane tangential to a front of the bottle such that products contained in the chambers of the bottle sections are simultaneously viewed when the diagonally divided bottle is observed from a front.
U.S. Patent Application #20020074347, published Jun. 20, 2002 by Murray, describes a multi-compartment container and dispensing device comprising a container having a septum extending from the bottom of the container up through the neck to the container opening. A closure seals the container from leakage and prevents internal contamination between compartments. The container may be blow molded in a single manufacturing step.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,193, issued Mar. 8, 2005 to Grossenbacher, puts forth a closing cap for two-chamber containers, which can be connected to an outlet opening of the container. The container is divided by a separating element, which extends up to outlet opening, so that the contents of the first chamber are supplied separately from the contents of the second chamber to the outlet opening. According to the invention, a detent connection is provided for joining the closing cap to the container, whereby a separating wall divides the closing cap into two separate areas. A separately closeable withdrawal opening is arranged in each area, and the separating wall interacts with the separating element as to connect each of the chambers of the container only to the area of the closing cap, in which the assigned withdrawal opening is located.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,777, issued Jul. 5, 2005 to Rebhorn, concerns a portable, side-by-side compartment container and method for separately storing and dispensing two consumable products, especially cereal and milk; the container includes a first compartment and a second compartment. The first compartment tapers at an upper portion thereof to form a spout. The spout facilitates dispensing of a contained first consumable product from the first compartment. The second compartment, in turn, tapers at an upper portion thereof to form a mouth. The mouth facilitates dispensing of a second consumable product from the second compartment. The first and second compartments are assembled to one another in a side-by-side fashion such that the spout abuts the mouth. With this configuration, during use, a first consumable product and a second consumable product can be dispensed from the container in close proximity to one another for convenient consumption. In one preferred embodiment, the first compartment contains a volume of milk and the second compartment contains a quantity of cereal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,684, issued May 2, 2006 to Hantman, illustrates a diagonally divided bottle which includes an outer wall, a diagonal inner wall and a bottom wall. The outer wall and the bottom wall cooperate to form an interior divided by the inner wall. The inner wall intersects the outer wall and to the bottom wall to form a fluid tight seal between the divided interior, with the divided interior defining separate interior chambers. The inner wall is arranged at an angle diagonal to a plane tangential to the front of the bottle such that products contained in each interior chamber are simultaneously viewed when the bottle is observed from the front of the bottle. The invention also includes a twist-on or snap-on spout or nozzle, preferably of a tapered conical or cylindrical shape, and internally divided.
Two U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,862 issued Nov. 28, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,533 issued Feb. 6, 2007 to Hobbs, claim a hand-held drink dispenser having a main housing and a parallel second housing that is a handle. Both are attached to a base plate and covered with a funneled cap having a funnel spout that is sized and shaped to fit in a user's mouth to funnel liquid from a plurality of reservoirs in the main housing and in the second housing. A cushiony support between the handle and the main housing helps hold the dispenser in order to relax holding grip for allowing the user to concentrate on physical activities and other concerns. Separate reservoirs prevent sloshing of the liquid and provide measured output from each of a pair of left-hand and right-hand units while also allowing balance of weight of liquid in each hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,942, issued Nov. 24, 1981 to Kupperman, describes an insulated container with a double wall construction having a removable partition centrally located within the container dividing the container into two compartments. A top is pivotally mounted on the partition and is constructed to close one of the compartments at a time. Liquid in one compartment flows to the other compartment through a connection provided at the bottom of the partition. The container, the partition and the top are all thermally insulated.
What is needed is a simple inexpensive multiple chamber container with fluid chambers separated by an open air space and tapered wall surfaces so that a number of the multiple chamber containers may be stacked together and a removable cap sealing the two chambers separately and sealable fluid access openings in the cap to access fluid individually from each of the separate fluid chambers while maintaining the other chamber sealed.